Friends Don't Let Friends Die Alone
by Evil Yami
Summary: What happens when the prom doesn't exactly go as Tea planned? She flips. Bashing on almost every character. A lot of violence as Tea goes on a killing spree! But in a funny way. M for Murder.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto opened the door to find that the Christmas tree lights that he ordered were blinking red, not white.

"Mokabu if you were going to change the lights you should have told…" he turned to see the body of his little brother impaled on the star. Seto ran to the tree and yelled, "Mokuba what happened?" He looked in to Mokuba's face as his little brother uttered his final word.

"Friendship." As Mokuba's eyes shot to the back of room Seto turned around to see Tea standing in the doorway swinging a lighter in her right hand and something that he couldn't quite make out in her other hand, it looked like a piece of paper.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch?" He yelled as she threw the rest of the burnt item at him, it was a card, all he could make out was "Blue Eyes". As she charged at Seto she threw the lighter at the Christmas tree. Seto hit the ground he looked up and saw his other two precious "Blue Eyes White Dragon's" on each side of Mokuba, like a bloody Mokuba sandwich.

"This is for the Prom." Tea yelled as she grabbed Seto by the hair and banged his head into the wall numerous times. As she threw him out the window of his cliff-side mansion, she remembered the prom.

**Flashback…**

As Tea entered the big doors of Domino School she thought that this prom was going to be the greatest ever. She even thought that she would get to dance with her beloved Yugi, or maybe even Seto Kaiba! She walked in to the gym and everyone was dancing. There were all her friends waiting for her next to the punch bowl. She wondered why, she tasted the punch and thought to herself "_Awww that's why…_" She went up to her friends and started talking to them. Joey was slurring his words, she bated the drink out of his hand.

"I think that you've had enough, you don't want to end up like you father." Joey glared at he with a look that could pierce her very soul.

"Bullshit," He said "Go get me another one wench." (Lol, Joey is a mean drunk.) She stood there for a moment and thought, _"Did he just call me what I think he did?_"

"Who the hell do you think you are, if you ever call me that again I'll kill you! Hear me? I'll kill you!" As she ran away searching for her only true friend, Yugi, she noticed him in the corner flirting with some blonde haired senior. As she tuned around betrayed her not-so-much-of-a-friend Marik grabbed her arm.

"Hey, dos you wants to dance?" Marik asked slurring his words, yet still somehow keeping his dignified manor that every tomb keeper should have.

"Sure," Tea said out of desperation. As Marik and Tea entered the dance floor, they were playing one of her favorite songs, and having her arms around someone would make the night even better… even if it was Marik. Marik laid his head laid on her shoulder, the next thing she knew was that the song was over.

"Wow, that was nice huh? Marik?" She said as she lifted her hands off his shoulders. As she turned to walked away, Marik collapsed on the floor, passed out in a drunken haze.

Harsh, I know. Anyway, that's chapter 1! If you have any questions, comments, advice, or whatever leave it in a review and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.


	2. Ha ha ha! I live on!

Oh my god! That is so freakin' great! I wasn't planning on writing anymore for a while, but I had to because of the great reviews I got. I know it needs a little work, but I just find it funny. I thought you guys might enjoy it, and the majority of you did. Thanks for reading, you'll find out why Tea hates them in this chapter! Oh but I just have one thing to say to a person who left a review for me… I got one anonymously that called me a stupid-ass Tea-hater. Yes, yes I am. As for hoping I die, hope all you want but I live on! And lastly, as for being jealous of her, um… dude, my brother wrote the first chapter. And he's not really interested in Yami, or Yugi, or anime actually. So... yeah. Anyway, love ya lots for that great review that inspired me to write again and burn in hell you b—I mean, thanks for that great review.

**Flashback**…

"Wow, that was nice huh? Marik?" She said as she lifted her hands off his shoulders. As she turned to walked away, Marik collapsed on the floor, passed out in a drunken haze. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out the door. She didn't get more then five steps down the street before she was hit by a speeding limonene. (Lol, oh my god, I could see this happening!)

"What was that?" The driver stopped the car and got out. Seto glared at him.

"Forget it, it was just some stupid animal that wasn't smart enough to get out of the way, now drive or you're fired." He sneered. The driver, whom we shall call James, didn't want to be fired, he had a family to think about. They drove off, leaving Tea bleeding on the side of the road. An hour later, Ryou was the driver and he was the only one who wasn't drunk out of his mind. Bakura took over when he saw Tea. He swerved so he hit her, then laughed evilly as he drove off. The others laughed as well, thinking it was some joke they missed out on.

**Present time…**

Tea looked upon the cliff side mansion as it burned in flames. She took out a sheet of paper with several names on it.

**Marik**

**Joey**

**Yugi**

**Ryou/Bakura**

**Seto**

She scratched out Seto's name and at the bottom wrote '_Innocent bystanders that got in my way: 1) Mokuba.'_ She folded the paper up and stuck it in her pocket.

"You didn't even come to see me in the hospital… not even one of you." She growled. "You'll all pay." She walked back to her house and cleaned off the blood.

**Mokuba and Seto's Funeral…**

Surprisingly, few people were crying, and those that were, were only doing so because they were left out of Seto's will. Tea served the crowd, her eyes fell on one particular guy, rich blonde hair, and brown eyes. After the procession, she walked up to him.

"Get away from me you wench!" He yelled, obviously he had brought some of that punch home. Tea just smiled and invited Joey over for lunch. Joey agreed, it was food, and Joey never turned down food, even as a drunk. It turns out that Seto had left Tea a nice mansion, then again, she wrote that part herself. Joey sat in the dining room.

"Yo, Tea, when you was in da hospital—" He turned smiling, and his eyes grew wide in fear. She had two steak knives.

"You called me wench again Joey!" She stabbed him before he could scream.

…Hm. I couldn't think of a good way to kill Joey. Oh well, if you guys have any ideas on how to kill the characters, let me know, 'kay? You know what to do. Oh and if you're just gonna wish I was dead, or call me names, I'll only laugh at you because I'm just that messed up in the head. Lol.


	3. Poor poor Ryou

The Masked Duelist, thank you for the lovely reviews. Here's chapter three, it kills me inside to hurt Ryou and Bakura… but it must be done!

"It's… so sad." Tea whispered. Ryou tried to put on an encouraging smile.

"It's okay, Tea." He told her. "…You make really good sandwiches though." He took another bite of the sandwich, which in reality, wasn't all that great. The meat tasted spoiled and he had the feeling that the mayo had gone bad as well. Joey had been missing for several days now, and the others were all looking for him. Tea was broken up about it, so Ryou decided to stay behind and make her feel better. He choked down another bite. "What kind of meat is this?"

"Moku--I mean--Moo cow butt, you know, brisket?" She half smiled. He had been taught that it was polite to finish a meal that was given to him.  
"Um… Tea, may I get a glass of water?" He asked politely.

"Of course Ryou." She told him. "There's some water in the kitchen and ice is in the freezer." He wiped his mouth, got up, and silently walked into the kitchen. He got a glass out of the cupboard, pressed the ice dispenser, and then got the water out of the fridge. After drinking his water, he went to get some more and take it to the table. The ice was stuck. He opened the freezer door and dropped the glass. Inside the freezer was Mokuba's disembodied head.

"What the--" His sentence was cut short by a mud covered shovel shattering the back of his skull. (Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Ryou, Bakura, forgive me!) Tea bent down and ripped the Millennium Ring off of his neck.

"I will make them pay… they will all pay… all of them… my own… my precious." Tea's eyes gleamed as she looked at the ring, and she pulled out the Millennium Eye from Ryou's pocket. "Soon… soon." (She had totally lost it.) She pulled out her list and crossed off Ryou and Bakura. "Two more must die…" On the paper another name had been added to '_Innocent bystanders that got in my way.' _Number two was Serenity. (Not that I hate her… but it only seems fair that she follows her older brother.)

**Later that night…**

"Get out of my way, you stupid girl." Marik growled, not letting Tea through the door. He went to shut it, but Tea stuck her foot in the way.

"…I believe you want this Marik."  
"There is nothing I want from you, you stupid whore." (Thanks for agreeing with me Masked Duelist. ) He told her, then saw what she had in her hand, the Millennium Ring and Eye. "…I'm not sleeping with you for it." He said coldly. "Not even to become pharaoh." Tea's eyes sparked with anger, but she suppressed it.

"I don't care." She responded. "I just want Yugi and Yami dead. I am willing enlist your help to do it." He smirked.

"So you're the one who killed the mutt and Kaiba. From the look of it, you killed the tomb robber too… fine. On one condition, Yugi and Yami are both dead, I get the items."

"Fine." She said. Her hatred towards Yugi and Yami was more then that of Marik, so she could stand to be around him… until the time came.

"Very well, let's… discuss the preparations." Marik added darkly.

If you guys have any ideas on how to kill Yugi and Yami, or Marik, let me know, 'kay? You know what to do. The same rule applies as last time: if you're just gonna wish I was dead, or call me names, I'll only laugh at you.


End file.
